Island of Fire
by Achaya
Summary: Jan didn't wash up at the firekeeper's camp. Instead, he washed up on an island populated by a strange herd of unicorns....
1. Chapter 1

The black unicorn had washed up on the island shore at sun-up. Ilia had thought he was dead when she found him. She had sent for their King, a stallion only a few years older than the Black One, and stood by the Black One until the King had arrived. The auburn mare backed away when the King knelt to examine him.

"He is not dead, Ilia," he said. Ilia bowed her head, and the King touched her mane with his muzzle. "You are not trained in medecine, young one. You will learn."

"Yes, King," Ilia murmured.

The King called for a stretcher pulled by two strong stallions, and when it came, he ordered them to take the Black One to the Healer. It took the three stallions much effort to lift him. Ilia followed the stallions as they walked off. The King stood on the beachsand, shaking his thick white mane. The sun striking his golden pelt and crystal horn made him look almost like their god, Ryhennon the Flaming One. He stood there, contemplating this problem until the sun was high in the sky and Ryhennon's Eye blazed with much fury.

_The black unicorn remembered a great storm that washed him into the sea, and great claws raking his back. He floated on the water for a long time, and washed up on a beach. An auburn mare bent over him, then a golden stallion. He was being lifted by three sets of teeth, and was set down on a webbing of vines. He was being dragged, into a cool place. Water was given to him, flavored with strange herbs. A voice, husky - a stallion's voice - told him to sleep. The stallion's eyes fell shut, and he sank into a deep oblivion. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Names_

_The black unicorn woke up in a strange cave, one that smelled like salt and strange herbs. He smelled a strange unicorn in here, a stallion. A dark shape loomed in the entry, startling the black unicorn. A dark brown stallion trotted into the cave, holding a lump of some strange plant in his mouth. The black unicorn tried to get up, and the stranger dropped the herbs. He rushed over to a bowl of water and brought it to the black one. "Chiya," he whispered, "Chiya." The black unicorn slipped into a deep sleep, glad to let go. _

Ilia wanted so badly to see the black unicorn again. He had spoken something, when she had found him, but she hadn't understood. It had sounded strange, but it had clearly been a cry for help. The Healer hadn't let her in to see him- mares were not allowed. She stood by the sea, gazing out across its gray expanse. The waves lapped around her hooves, stinging the tiny cuts. The brambles had grown up, so she had trouble getting through them to come to the sea. Mares were not allowed to come by the beach.

_The black unicorn was finally well enough to leave the cave. He walked out into the cold winter air, tinged with a salty flavor. He shivered, being in the outside air again. The stallion whose cave he had been sharing had called him Tyr, so he supposed that was his name. He had forgotten. _

_A tall stallion, his height, walked up to him. His coat was a gleaming, burnished gold, his mane white as snow. His horn was crystalline, nearly transparent. He bowed his head, and Tyr bowed back. The golden stallion was King here, a concept Tyr understood. As the golden stallion left, Tyr walked forward. He did not know where he was going, just let his feet take him on. _

Ilia stood captivated by the sea. It was a dark gray, accented by angry black clouds brewing a storm on the horizon. Winter chill nipped her skin, digging though her coat. The air was now tangled with the sea-scent, and lightining-smell. So tangled she did not smell the stallion behind her.

_Tyr walked up behind the mare - the auburn coated mare that had found him on the beach. She stood hock deep in the saltwater, staring out at the ocean. He was not paying attention, and stepped on a twig. The auburn mare whirled around._


	3. Chapter 3: Ilia

**Island of Fire: Chapter three, **

**Ilia **

Ilia trembled as she looked at the black stallion. She lowered her head respectfully, and made to leave the beach. The Black One said something, and Ilia stopped to look at him. He shook his mane, and stepped forward. He lowered his head, and Ilia tensed her muscles, preparing to run.

_Tyr looked at the auburn mare. She was frightened—he did not know why—and was going to run. He sighed, and turned back to the sea. The sun was setting, casting beautiful colors upon the water. He glanced back at the mare, then back to the sea. He snorted, and reared up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the auburn mare start, and take a few steps toward the trees. He whinnied, and bounded into the shallow water. He looked back, and saw the auburn mare was soaked, and glaring at him. He laughed, and splashed her again. She rolled her eyes, and galloped into the sea after him. _

Ilia laughed as she exited the water, and shook her mane on her companion. She had had no idea that mature stallions could have fun—no stallion ever came close to a mare. She turned to face the Black One, and said, "My name is Ilia."

_Tyr stopped. The auburn mare had spoken—but the only word he understood was 'Ilia'. Her language sounded like a garbled version of his own. He tried to repeat the sounds, but replaced 'Ilia' with his own name; he supposed that 'Ilia' was her name. _

Ilia listened to him speak, and, though his words were barely recognizable, understood that he meant his name was Tyr. She looked at him in surprise. She could have guessed that much—_Tyr_, in her language, meant _Black._ She supposed, though, that he would have absolutely no idea what she said. All of the unicorns on the island spoke the same language, but not him.

The branches of the trees rustled. She froze. She was the only mare that risked coming down to the beach—whoever it was would be a stallion. Before they could exit the trees, she leaped into a gallop, and disappeared into the woods.

**A/N- I know I don't own Firebringer. Only the luck Meredith Ann Pierce does. Sigh… **

**Anyway, virtual cookies to whoever can guess what 'Ilia' means—it ends in Star. And virtual chocolate to whoever can guess what 'Chiya' (last chapter) means! **

**Achaya **


End file.
